


"Show him the door."

by ViolentVioletEye



Series: Schlatt is Tubbo's Father [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And poor Tommy, But the only real romance there could be is between Snapnap and Dream OR Dream and George, Gen, Good Schlatt, Hero Schlatt, Manberg, Manipulative WilburSoot, Once more i don't care, Poor Tubbo, Quackity is a good boy, The election of L'Manberg, There really isn't any romance but if you wanna say there is go for it, Villain Wilbur, fuck wilbur tho, i don't care, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentVioletEye/pseuds/ViolentVioletEye
Summary: Schlatt will do anything to protect his son. Even if it means becoming President for a nation he knows next to nothing about. He's been thrust into stranger situations. He can handle this.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Schlatt is Tubbo's Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980382
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1009





	"Show him the door."

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you wanna squint, I guess there is some romance between Dream and Sapnap in this? Maybe even Dream and George? Maybe it's a poly I don't care- I see it as just the two being very concerned for their sick friend. But I really don't care if you see it as romance. I guess it's one of those open-ended things, it can be but it also doesn't have to be. Just think whatever makes you happy.

“Well.” Schlatt adjusted the microphone. It had obviously been fitted to be level with Tommy’s mouth. Oh, he just loved messing up plans. Especially the plans laid by liars and thieves. “That was pretty easy.”

_ “Schlatt! Thank God, you’re alright!” Schlatt half-heartedly returned the tight hug Wilbur yanked him into. His eyes stared over his shoulder, narrowed and dark now that there was no one around to hide it from. “When Dream just ripped both of you out of the server, I was terrified that— that I’d never see you again! He’s a madman!” Schlatt drifted his eyes around the forest Wilbur had found him in. Strange that he knew where to find him. He had only been back on the server for ten, fifteen minutes. Did he have eyes everywhere? _

_ “Just a little misunderstanding. He and I got it worked out. Something about how I wasn’t supposed to make it past his borders. They’re not very strong if I could just phase right through them.” _

_ He didn’t miss the way Wilbur stiffened and his heart skipped a beat from excitement, even as his eyes landed on a poorly hidden young boy. No, a teen, and he watched as they jumped and scrambled further back into the underbrush. His heart trembled when his eyes met light blue eyes that his wife once shared with their son. _

_ His son. _

_ “Wilbur,” Schlatt stepped back, sliding his hands down to his friend’s shoulders, “what's this election I keep hearing about?” _

“You know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the Dream SMP, and I said I was running?”

_ “Things are gonna change,” Schlatt spoke into the mic, standing on the small podium he had made in the square. This side of the city was filled with the lower class population, lower middle class, the low class—it was classes he knew very well. He had grown up in an area much like this one, where the windows were boarded, eviction notices hung on every other door, and men, women, and children alike were starving and begging on the streets for some change in hopes they’d be able to afford at least a slice of bread. It was the area that needed the most work. It was an area that he knew how to talk to because he knew what they wanted to hear. He knew what they wanted to be promised. _

_ “Now you listen to me, as I look at each and every one of you in the eye; this place will be a lot different tomorrow.” _

Schlatt smirked, tilting his head as the sunlight reflected off his brown eyes. There was almost a red tint to them as he stared Wilbur down, who stood in the center of the crowd with Tommy at his side. The members of the parties that had run and failed stood in the center, right in front of the podium, while citizens of L’Manberg watched from their homes, be it on TVs, radios, or from their windows. The entire nation was watching.

And Schlatt was ready to put on a damn good show.

“So. Let's start making it happen.”

_ “You’re not fit to lead.” _

_ Quackity tightened his grip on the flyers he was holding. Schlatt was sitting on the rim of the fountain, leaned back with his arms crossed. There was an easy smile on his face as if they were talking about the weather and not the election that was just two days away. _

_ “Yes I am,” he pushed out. Schlatt shook his head and stood, staring him down with those dark, black eyes. _

_ “No. You’re just terrified of Wilbur being the President.” _

_ Quackity swallowed. “That's ridiculous. Wilbur is a good man, a kind and generous soul. Just because I’m running against him doesn’t mean I—” _

_ “Quackity, Quackity,” Schlatt clicked his tongue as he stood up and walked towards the younger male. He took a timid step back as Schlatt’s horned shadow fell over him. “You don’t need to lie to me. I’m a businessman! I watch people for a living. And I have known Wilbur for a very, very long time. Longer than every single person on this server.” He threw his arm around the younger man, turning him around as he gestured up to the flag. “And the man that fought for this country, that used sixteen-year-olds to do his bidding, that lies and cheats with every turn he takes…” He leaned down and whispered into Quackity’s ear; “He’s a manipulator. An enabler. And we both know he’s emotionally abusive.” _

_ Quackity stared up at the flag with wide eyes, but he wasn’t really seeing it. He was reeling from the fact that someone else other than him saw it, that he wasn’t making it up in his mind. The grip on his papers relaxed and his shoulders fell as he bowed his head. _

_ “Now, you’re not fit to lead.” Schlatt pulled back. “But you’re smart. You got charisma, spunk, you wanna see things change and you’re willing to sweat and bleed for it.” He smiled. “And I like that. So… What do you say we make a deal, hm? We pool our votes together, no matter what happens. And together… We can save this poor country.” _

_ He stepped back from Quackity and thrust his hand out. _

_ “What do you say?” _

“My first degree, as president of L’Manberg—” He slammed his hands down onto the podium, the rage he had been bubbling inside of him, growing each and every time he so much as saw Wilbur  _ look at his son,  _ erupted as he roared;  _ “The leader, of this great country!  _ Is to  _ revoke!  _ The citizenship!”

“Dream, we should leave,” Sapnap whispered, putting a careful hand on his friend’s shoulder. He was wrapped up in so many layers just to keep him warm, and to keep the virus dancing in his veins from escaping. He had his sweatshirt and now a poncho, which George had given to him before they separated for God knows how long. His friend didn’t move, staring down at the election that they watched in secret from one of the tallest buildings in the nation. The end of the poncho fluttered past Sapnap’s legs. “You’re getting weaker. Schlatt has this under control.”

“Wait,” Dream whispered, voice hoarse, and Sapnap swallowed and dropped his hand to his forearm. He squeezed it as gently as he could and winced when he felt Dream’s limb throb in response. He had never seen his friend so fragile, in all of the years they had known each other. He pulled his hand back, but it was caught by Dream’s own. He intertwined their fingers, pulling their hands down between their sides.

“I want to see Wilbur’s face.”

_ “Isn’t it a little late for you to be out, Tubbo?” _

_ Tubbo gasped, nearly jumping out of his skin as he turned and looked up with wide eyes. He clutched some papers to his chest, face pale from being snuck up on. Schlatt stood under the streetlamp with him, staring down at him with a blank face and dark brown eyes. An eyebrow was raised as he looked Tubbo up and down, and he felt like a bug under a microscope. _

_ “Oh, I’m just— Just hanging up some flyers! Wilbur’s going to be giving one last speech before voting time,” he smiled. “We’re trying to get as many people there as possible since it's the last one!” _

_ “That so?” Schlatt hummed. “If Wilbur wanted his flyers hung so badly, he should be doing it himself. Not sending out some fifteen year old at one o’clock in the morning to do it himself.” _

_ “I’m sixteen!” Tubbo huffed. “Besides, he’s a busy man! I can handle this!” _

_ “What about that little friend of yours? Tommy? Why isn’t he with you?” Tubbo deflated, for just a brief moment, before he squared his shoulders and looked Schlatt right in the eye. _

_ “He’s busy too! They’re back at Wilbur’s office, ironing out the speech they’re going to give when they get elected!” _

_ “Ah, they’re that sure, are they?” Schlatt muttered, eyes sharpening. Tubbo swallowed and nodded. _

_ “I… You seem like a good leader, Mr. JSchlatt, and you’re very good at words; but you’re going to lose! Tommy and Wilbur are going to blow this out of the water, I just know it! And I’m gonna help them get there!” _

_ Schlatt hummed. “And what does that mean for you?” Tubbo blinked. “When they get elected, what will you be?” _

_ Tubbo didn’t know what to say to that, and Schlatt didn’t let him think too much about it. _

_ “I think you’ve hung up enough flyers. This is a dangerous part of the capital. Let's get you back home.” Tubbo frowned. _

_ “I still have more flyers to hang up! And besides, there’s no ‘dangerous part’ of the capital! Wilbur takes great care to make sure every part is safe!” He bounced back on his heels. “He told me so!” _

_ “Do you believe everything Wilbur tells you?” There was such sudden hostility in the ram hybrid’s voice was Tubbo faltered, shrinking back slightly as his eyes widened. _

_ “Well,” he whispered, “y-yeah. I… Why would he lie to me? He’s our leader and our friend! He’s always been transparent with us!” _

_ Schlatt stared him down. _

_ “Hm. Well.” He pushed past Tubbo, their shoulders brushing together. That spark ran through Tubbo again, and his body shuddered just like last time. He gasped, but Schlatt didn’t even twitch. “Good luck, then. Do try not to get jumped.” _

_ Tubbo swallowed as he watched Schlatt walk away. _

_ He hurried to hang up the rest of the flyers, and couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched the rest of the time he was outside. It wasn’t until he had bustled back into the building where Wilbur had his office that he relaxed. He was sent back outside to get some coffee and food for Tommy and Wilbur, but by then, he had forgotten all about the feeling. He was just happy to help his best friend and his soon-to-be-official president. _

“Of WilburSoot!” Wilbur’s eyes were dark as he glared at Schlatt, his easy smile gone from his lips. Screams of horror ripped from the throats of those who had lost the election, of loyal civilians.

“And TommyInnit!”

Even louder screams filled the air, and one of them was from Tubbo himself. Schlatt’s heart tore but he refused to drop the sneer that had spread across his face. Next to him, George pulled his crossbow off his back. It was sooner than what they had planned, but what could you do? The young man was thirsty with vengeance for his best friend. 

“Get them out of here!” He roared. On the ground beneath the podium, Wilbur and Tommy found themselves getting backed up by Punz and Ponk, who had their own crossbows.  _ “Get them out! You’re not welcomed!” _

_ “Tommy, run! TOMMY, RUN!” _

Schlatt’s heart trembled in his chest as he stared down into Tubbo’s eyes. The entire nation had watched two of what many believed to be their greatest leaders be banished, and some man who was already beginning to act like a power-hungry tyrant take their place. The damning message that had shaken the entire nation was still flashing on their communicators. Schlatt pushed his further down his pocket. He didn’t need to look at it. He knew what it was. He had seen it happen right before his eyes, after all.

_ WilburSoot was shot by Punz using [Looks] _

He would be fine. He would respawn in an hour or two. _Sadly._

“Tubbo.” He put his hand on the teen's shoulder and the boy shuddered under the touch, squeezing his eyes shut out of fear. Schlatt’s heart sank, but his face never changed from its deathly serious stare. He had known this was going to happen. And he already had a few plans on how to make up for it. One day, Tubbo would understand. One day, his son would understand that he was doing all of this for him. “I need you to find TommyInnit…”

_ “And I need you to show him the door.” _

~~_ Congratulations, Schlatt2020, for winning the first election of L’Man _ ~~

_ Congratulations, Schlatt2020, for winning the first election of Manberg! _

“We can go now,” Dream whispered. “I’ve done all I can. It's up to Schlatt, now.”

Sapnap nodded, stepping closer to his friend before they were gone with the next gust of wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the second installment of Schlatt is Tubbo's real father! Let's see how Schlatt plans to get himself out of this one, now that he's got himself in Office and Dream isn't going to be around to help.
> 
> And let's hope Dream gets better. Viruses are a nasty thing. Especially when you're not sure where its coming from.


End file.
